A Family To Call His Own
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tetrax never got the chance to have a family, but when Rachel and Sasha help a young, pregnant girl, he becomes protective of her and falls in love as well. Rated T for mentions of going to a party and some action violence at the beginning, otherwise fluff and clean romance!


**This is an idea that just occurred to me and I was like, sure, why not? Enjoy, y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, Kaylee, and Kaylee's children Orion and Andromeda.**

* * *

**A Family To Call His Own**

It was just another day for Rachel and Sasha as they walked home after going to the city to have a girl's day, watching a movie and then shopping at their favorite store that had everything from books to music and movies and clothes. It was a bookstore that was also a comic book lover's and collector's dream store, and Rachel and Sasha were just two of those people who loved comics and such.

"Wow! We got a whole bunch of stuff!" said Rachel.

"Yeah, what will the guys say?" asked Sasha.

"It's our stuff," said Rachel with a smile.

"True," said Sasha and they both laughed, putting their bags in Rachel's car and were about to get in when Rachel saw someone staggering out of an ally. It was a young girl with brown hair and her stomach was rounded, like she was pregnant.

"Sasha, I think that girl's in trouble," she said and raced over to the girl as Sasha stayed by the car, ready to call the cops if need be.

Rachel approached the girl, who was trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" she asked. The girl jumped in alarm and only relaxed when she saw Rachel. That was when Rachel heard a motorcycle engine and the girl in front of her struggled to stand. It didn't take long for Rachel to put two-and-two together and she quickly helped the girl to get in the lobby of the store near them and she called Sasha on the phone. "Sasha, bring the car around. This girl needs help," she said.

"I'm on it," said Sasha and at once brought the car over. Rachel checked to see if the coast was clear and then helped the young, pregnant girl into the car, jumping into the passenger seat as she turned to the girl in the backseat.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," she said and Sasha quickly moved the car safely into traffic while Rachel grabbed a blanket that she had just bought and opened it up, handing it to the girl in the backseat and helping her to cover herself up. The girl looked at them gratefully as Sasha drove home, minding the speed limit.

Rachel saw police cars head for the plaza they had just left and follow after a motorcycle, blocking him off and arresting the driver. "Is that driver your ex?" she asked the girl in the backseat, who nodded. "What's your name?"

"K-Kaylee," she said. "Thank you for saving me."

Rachel smiled. "You're welcome, Kaylee. What's your address so we can get you home?"

Kaylee looked away. "I have no home. My parents kicked me out after they found out that I was pregnant after going to a party I shouldn't have gone to," she said sadly.

Rachel shared a look with her sister and turned to Kaylee. "Kaylee, we're going to bring you to our home. We live in a mansion and have a lot of roommates who live with us, but they're all good and trustworthy," she said.

Kaylee looked at her. "You'll help me?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Better yet, you can stay with us if you want. And if you want to live with us, that's fine too," she said.

The poor girl had tears running down her face in gratefulness. "Thank you," she said, her eyes slowly closing.

Rachel smiled. "Rest, Kaylee. We'll wake you up once we get home."

While Kaylee slept, Rachel phoned Rook and told him that they were bringing home a friend who would be staying for awhile. Rook understood and told the other aliens, who were amazed to hear another girl was coming, but also shocked when they heard her story.

"Poor kid. Getting kicked out and while she's expecting too," said Swampfire. "That's harsh."

"Too harsh," said Chromastone and the others agreed, quickly setting up one of the spare rooms for the girl and setting up the nursery which was just off of that room for the baby when it was time. They had just finished when Rachel's car pulled up and the aliens all moved to their rooms, leaving a note for the girls.

Rachel helped Kaylee into the Grant Mansion while Sasha grabbed their purchases and put them in their room. Rachel led Kaylee up the stairs to the spare room that had a note taped on the door. She pulled it off and read it.

"Aww, our roommates got this room ready for you and there's a nursery right beside it for your baby too," she said as she opened to door to reveal a room that was painted a gentle blue color and looked so inviting. Kaylee looked surprised.

"Is this for me? And the nursery for…my baby?" she asked, amazed.

Rachel smiled. "It's yours, Kaylee. Welcome to the family, Sis."

Kaylee hugged Rachel in gratitude. "Thank you, big sister," she said, feeling safe and happy.

* * *

A few days had passed as Rachel and Sasha learned that Kaylee was only eighteen years old and was struggling to keep herself healthy with a baby on the way. The girls promised to help her in any way.

Then came a day that Rachel and Sasha had been anxious about. The day Kaylee would meet their roommates.

Rachel had to go take care of some stuff at her school and Sasha had gone out to get some groceries for dinner. They had been reluctant to leave Kaylee there alone, but she assured them she'd be fine. Rachel had warned the aliens to not scare Kaylee and they promised they wouldn't.

Kaylee was reading a book Rachel had let her borrow and was enjoying it when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped in surprise and shock.

The person was tall and wrapped like a mummy. Kaylee gulped as he came closer. "Hello, Kaylee," he said in a low voice, being careful not to scare her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, fear making her unable to move as the mummy kneeled down near her, making himself hopefully less frightening to her.

"Rachel and Sasha told us about you," he said. "We are their roommates."

With a gesture of his hand, others appeared. Kaylee looked unsure and felt the mummy gently squeeze her hand soothingly. "We won't hurt you," he said. "We've actually been wanting to meet you, but wanted to give you some time to settle in before we introduced ourselves."

Kaylee had to admit that while she was a little unsure about them, they seemed okay, especially after they introduced themselves and Goop and Ball Weevil made her laugh with their funny antics, making her feel more comfortable around the aliens, who were happy to see that Kaylee wasn't afraid of them now.

Later on, after Rachel and Sasha had returned and were happy that the aliens had met Kaylee and she was alright with them, Kaylee headed up the stairs to her room, but as she was tired, she was having a little bit of trouble.

Suddenly, she felt large hands gently grab her waist and stop her from going farther. "Let me help you," said a voice as she was gently scooped up bridal style into large arms. Kaylee turned her head to look at the alien who looked like Diamondhead, but had on a full body armor suit. He walked up the stairs and carried her to her room. "You should be careful," he cautioned gently, glancing at her rounded stomach before looking back at her.

"I know," she said with a sigh and looked up at him. "I've never had anyone care before."

He gave her a serious look. "We care," he said gently. She smiled at him and fell asleep.

Rachel watched them in the doorway and smiled, recognizing the protectiveness in Tetrax that she and the others often saw. She had a feeling things were only going to get more interesting as time went on.

* * *

One month later, after a visit to the doctor, Kaylee found out she was eight months along and was having twins instead of one baby. She was both shocked and thrilled, as were Rachel and Sasha and the aliens when they heard the news.

Kaylee smiled as she sat on the couch, thinking about what she would name her children when she heard footsteps and saw Tetrax come in. "Hey, Tetrax," she said, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Rachel told me the news," he said to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to keep them. They're my babies."

Tetrax smiled at her, feeling strange feelings stir up again. They had been coming and going ever since he had first seen Kaylee a month ago and wondered what they were, not realizing that Kaylee was feeling something towards him, but one person noticed.

Rachel smiled and left the two alone while she went upstairs to her room to get some work done. About two hours later, she had just finished when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked, getting up and stretching her back.

"It's Tetrax," came the bounty hunter's voice and she smiled.

"Come in," she called and he stepped in. "What's up?"

"Rachel, can I talk to you?"

The desperation and fear in Tetrax's voice made Rachel wonder if he was okay. "Sure," she said. "What's going on?"

Tetrax told her about the feelings he was feeling and asked her advice. She smiled and chuckled a little.

"Tetrax," she said. "Have you fallen in love before?"

He shook his head. "I never got the chance when my world was destroyed and haven't really been looking, even though my planet has been restored," he admitted.

"Well, to put this mildly, you've fallen in love with Kaylee."

He looked surprised. "I have?" he asked.

She nodded. "You're protective of her and you are always there for her," she said. "You love her and I'm pretty sure that from what I've seen, she's fallen in love with you too."

Tetrax was surprised and after thanking Rachel, who smiled when he did, he went to his room to think while Rachel sought out Kaylee and asked her what she thought of Tetrax.

"He's nice and kind and he's a good guy, despite being cynical at times," the pregnant girl said without hesitation. "I think I've fallen for him. Is that right?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, I fell for Rook and Sasha fell for Whampire and we're getting married, so it must be right," she said, making Kaylee laugh a little.

"But in all seriousness," said Rachel. "Love is always right and never changes."

"Do you think he loves me?" asked Kaylee.

Rachel smiled again. "I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person on that," she said gently. "Only Tetrax can answer that one."

Thanking Rachel, Kaylee decided to call Tetrax to come talk to her while Rachel headed downstairs to help Sasha make dinner with their fiancées helping them.

* * *

Tetrax knocked on Kaylee's door and entered when she invited him too and sat down on her bed with her. She snuggled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder, taking one of his hands and resting it on her stomach. Both felt the babies kick hard and Kaylee winced a little. "I've got a feeling these two are going to be strong fighters," she said to him.

"Just like their mother, who is also a strong fighter," said Tetrax, making Kaylee blush. The Petrosapien took a deep breath.

"Kaylee, due to my past, I've never fallen in love before or had a family," he said. "But I believe I've fallen in love with you."

Kaylee gasped in surprise. Tetrax loved her? She smiled.

"Want to know something?" she asked. He nodded. "I've fallen in love with you," she said. "When you first picked me up."

Tetrax remembered that. "It was the day we met," he said, smiling at the memory. He then looked at her and pulled something out of one of his pockets on his utility belt. It was a ring made of the same crystal he was made of. He had taken on of his own shards and made it into a ring. He then stood up and kneeled before Kaylee.

"Kaylee, will you be my wife?" he asked.

Tears coming to her eyes, Kaylee smiled and nodded. "I will," she said, making Tetrax smile as he put the ring on her finger and they went downstairs to tell everyone the news. The cheering almost took the roof off the house as everyone smiled, happy for the two of them.

A week later, a judge, who was good friends with the Jocklins and knew about the aliens on Earth, happily performed the marriage ceremony for Tetrax and Kaylee with all of their friends present. It was a happy day for them all.

* * *

One month later, Kaylee went into labor and after three long hours, gave birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. Tetrax had been waiting worriedly outside the medical ward of the Mansion and when he heard the babies' cries, his face became one of awe and he stood up as Rachel came out with a smile on her face as she went up and embraced him. He returned the warm hug.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Kaylee's beaming with joy and you both have a beautiful son and daughter," she said.

"I have a son and a daughter?" he asked, astonished.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "They're waiting to see you," she said.

Tetrax went in and saw his wife looking at him with a smile as she looked over at the crib that held both their son and daughter, who opened their eyes to see their father looking at them in awe.

"My little ones," he said, his eyes filling with tears as he gently picked up the girl first and held her before handing her to her mother and then picking up his son. He looked at Kaylee lovingly and she returned to loving look.

"What should we name them?" she asked.

Tetrax looked outside and saw the stars twinkling and found two constellations immediately, giving him the perfect names for his new son and daughter.

"Orion and Andromeda," he said. "After the two constellations that are my favorite ones."

Kaylee smiled. "Those two are my favorite ones too," she said and looked at her daughter. "Andromeda Marie Shard," she now said and Tetrax nodded, looking at his son.

"Orion Andrew Shard," he said and Kaylee nodded. Tetrax then leaned down beside his wife as they held their children and watched them sleep and then Tetrax saw Kaylee fall asleep too. Smiling, he gazed at them lovingly.

_My family,_ he thought lovingly as both pride and love for his wife and children filled him, making him smile once again.

* * *

**Well, looks like Tetrax now has a family. To be honest, after all he has been through, I think he deserves it.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
